


Beautiful

by Baeruto



Series: Highschool AU [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But I Love Them, Domestic Fluff, Embarrassed Killua Zoldyck, Gon is super sweet, Killua is awkward, Killugon - Freeform, M/M, Mini Fic, Part of a bigger fic, Skateboarding, Teen Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and shy, pinning Gon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25003648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baeruto/pseuds/Baeruto
Summary: “You’re beautiful”The words were out before he could even properly process them, and from the looks of it, before Killua could properly process them as well. The albino boy nearly tripped off his skateboard – his face heating up quickly. An embarrassed grunt.“What the hell, Gon – you can’t just say those things.”
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Series: Highschool AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810144
Comments: 12
Kudos: 193





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy this mini fic :) 
> 
> Story Song, if you wanna jam while reading: Beautiful by Bazzi

_“You’re beautiful”_

The words were out before he could even properly process them, and from the looks of it, before Killua could properly process them as well. The albino boy nearly tripped off his skateboard – his face heating up quickly. An embarrassed grunt.

“What the _hell,_ Gon – _you can’t just say those things._ ”

Maybe he has a point. Maybe Gon went overboard – maybe he should learn to keep some things to himself. However, not _this._ Gon refuses to keep this to himself. He wants Killua to know about his own beauty, he can’t explain why – at least not in words – but Gon must tell Killua about how _beautiful_ he is. About how powerful and radiant his entire being is. He can’t settle for less. He can’t allow his friend to be unaware of his warmth.

“Why not? Being beautiful isn’t embarrassing… and even if it _was,_ it’s only you and me, Killua.” There is no hesitation in his voice – no doubt in his mind. Gon isn’t a liar – but even if he were – Killua would still believe him.

“I’m doing skateboard flips… what about that is beautiful?” he huffed, shoving both his hands into his pockets and avoiding any and all eye-contact, “if anything, I look gross, you know… because I’m all sweaty and stuff.”

“Silly Killua – _sweat_ isn’t gross – it’s natural,” Gon picked up the forgotten board, adjusting it to stand on it himself, “and the way the wind blew through your hair – the way your _eyes_ shone – that is what made you beautiful. It’s what still makes you beautiful.”

_It’s what still makes you beautiful_

Saying something so truthful – so honest – any other person would die of embarrassment on the spot. Gon. He just smiled. He smiled right at Killua. No regret. No shame. No discomfort. He smiles at the albino boy with only a feeling of happiness because being near him brings him just that. Happiness.

“Yeah w-well… you better not go around saying this in front of Kurapika or Leorio,” Killua brushes off the compliment, doing everything in his power to avoid making this a big deal, “they would never let me live it down.” To the young Zoldyck this was another one of Gon’s weird moments. The moments when he steps over a boundary or gets a little too close to flirting.

Gon finally steps on the skateboard, holding out his hands for Killua to help him balance, “They already know, Killua – I call you pretty all the time.”

“Y-Yeah… but _not_ beautiful, _never_ that – it’s better if they don’t hear that cheesy stuff,” Killua gently holds his friend’s warm hands, careful to hold him steady on the board, “and you should stop saying stuff like that anyway – like, _seriously,_ it might give people the wrong idea.”

_The wrong idea_

Yes, that was what Gon _totally_ didn’t want, right?

For some odd reason, the idea didn’t seem terrible to him. The idea of people whispering in the halls, in the classrooms – even in the locker rooms – about him and Killua. Together. Possibly being _more_ than friends. Possibly, or maybe in this case, impossibly holding hands and kissing each other tenderly on the cheeks, maybe on the lips if Gon is feeling especially cheeky.

Killua blushing – stuttering a mess – asking Gon to please stop being embarrassing.

_Yeah,_ that would just be… awful.

“Yeah… I don’t wanna give people the wrong idea,” Gon says softly, speaking more to himself than anyone else, “…sorry for being embarrassing, Killua.”

Gon pulled his hands away, almost as if burned, and balanced on the skateboard on his own. Killua simply stood in silence. His expression gave nothing away. No smile, no frown, not even a glint in his eyes to help figure out how – or what – he felt. This wasn’t Gon’s first attempt on the skateboard, but the way he swayed carelessly would suggest otherwise. Maybe he isn’t meant for this kind of sport.

“Don’t be sorry, stupid,” hiding his face, Killua turns around, his back now facing Gon, “I-I don’t mind it too much… yeah, not really – but never say it in front of other people – you can only be embarrassing when we’re alone.”

_Only when we’re alone_

_I don’t mind it too much_

_You can only be embarrassing when we’re alone…_

Gon yelps, tripping off the skateboard after losing focus for only a moment, and before he can hit the ground as expected, he sees a flash of blue concern. Instead of meeting with the concrete ground, his body is caught in the arms of a very concerned Killua – a very concerned and _frustrated_ Killua. Instead of relief, he feels warmth. It spreads across his entire body, and for a second, only Killua exists.

“You need to be more careful – one fall onto this concrete, and you could get seriously hurt,” Killua huffs, still not removing his hold on him, “if you can’t stay focused while talking, don’t practice while talking – especially alone.” His hands tighten around Gon’s shoulders, before finally releasing him.

A bit flushed, Gon tries his best to respond, “h-how would I practice without you? I don’t have a board,” he straightens up a bit, “plus – it isn’t much fun without you anyway.”

“Yeah – well, _promise_ then,”

“Promise? What do you want me to promise?”

Killua pauses, a bit hesitant, “promise you’ll only practice with me,” he shuffles his feet nervously, then gives Gon a pouty look, “ _promise you’ll only be embarrassing with me.”_ The last part is muttered – whispered – and Gon can hardly hear a word of it.

_“I promise.”_

They practice together until the bell rings, and Gon can’t seem to stop smiling.

_Only be embarrassing with me._

**Author's Note:**

> Heya beautiful people :) I had fun writing this, and it's why the next chapter of my main fic took a little while. Chapters will actually be updating much quicker now because I'm sorta on a schedule, lol. I want Killua's birthday chapter to be out by his actual birthday - so I have about a week to post the chapters before his birthday. 
> 
> This wasn't a very creative fic, but it was cute to write, and I wanted to add a little extra to the main fic. I'll be using the Highschool AU series to post other mini fics for the story. 
> 
> I appreciate any and all comments! They make me very happy. I also reply, so please leave one if possible :) I hope you all stay happy and healthy!


End file.
